Until nothing do us part
by Youngsoul
Summary: -'The memories would forever haunt me and keep me from forgetting what I needed in order to feel alive again. They would stay in my dreams along with the terror what I felt as I had to witness his death.'- A oneshot that can be read almost with any pairing in mind.


**This is a short oneshot I suddenly decided to write. You can think of it as any pairing as you would like even though I was thinking about Gray/Natsu pairing while writing it.  
Please enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

I was in pain.

It had been going on for weeks now. Every day, my heart just grew heavier and the pain kept increasing.

Yet, I still wished for more.

But there was no pain greater than what I was feeling. It was something that couldn't be healed, for the only thing that was capable of doing that was gone.

That _someone..._

I couldn't help it as the pain hit me more sharply than it had in a long time, as well as the unbearable feeling of _need_ for that special someone I had now forever lost.

The memories would forever haunt me and keep me from forgetting what I needed in order to feel alive again. They would stay in my dreams along with the terror what I felt as I had to witness his death. Every night, I would have to re-live the memory I most wanted to forget. Again and again and again...

Yet, was it his scent that still lingered on my clothes along with those happy memories more painful than my nightly terrors? Or was it his words that still ringed in my ears so clearly as if he was right beside me?

_'I love you...'_

Those words made me realize the true silence around me. It was dark and the air was heavy. Just like it had been for at least a week now.

What day was it? How long had I been in this room?

Did it truly even matter? He would not be anywhere. He was gone. Was there any meaning to be even alive?

I found myself laughing. It was ridiculous how he kept affecting me so deeply even after he was gone.

I felt my head getting lighter as the memory of him settled and I was left staring at the wall.

I could hear something from outside. Sluggishly, I got up and approached the window in the bedroom. I drew the curtains back only to be blinded for a moment. The sun was shining as usual.

I lifted my hand and opened the small lock on the window before pushing it open. The fresh and warm air hit me instantly.

I looked down to see the busy street filled with people and shops. Every one of them was looking so happy.

I didn't know if it was the laughter of the children running across the street, or the irony of all what I saw, but I found myself once again crying.

The tears fell silently as I was reminded once again that I could never walk that street with him again. I couldn't hold his hand proudly in front of everyone, showing our love to them all. I couldn't surprise him with a kiss, or a small gift.

For right now, he was dead and left with no feelings at all. Just eternal darkness without the memories of us.

I didn't believe that there would be a world where I could see him again. There was surely no heaven where love could flourish once again.

With those heavy thoughts, I continued to live my meaningless life in the house we had used to share. Day after day his scent continued to fade away as my pain was dulling into a more and more empty state. Surely I would soon just be a shell without any feelings?

One night then came and changed everything.

I saw him once again. This time, he wasn't bloody and resting in my arms without even given the chance to tell his final words.

This time my dream was empty. Everything around me was white and there was nothing to see there. Not until I saw a figure approaching from the distance.

When I did recognize him, I rushed to him and gave him the hug I had wished to give him.

I could touch him, he felt real. He felt warm and he still smelled the same. Surely this could be no dream?

I was overjoyed when I felt him return the hug and give an amused huff.

"You missed me?" He asked with a light tone and I retreated enough to see his smiling face. He truly looked beautiful without all that ugly red liquid on him.

I looked at every single part of him in wonder.

"H-how can you-? I- You were dead!" He just gave a light laugh and ruffled my hair.  
"I still am." He looked at me with his amazing eyes, and was telling me so much more with that gaze than any words could describe. The affection, the way we belonged together... It all was told through his eyes.

"-But I'm waiting for you. We can live together again..." His voice sent shivers down my spine. I just wanted to stop the time and stay here together.

"I want to be together with you..." I said softly and we both smiled before our lips met. It was meant to be like this. The two of us were pieces that belonged together and I knew that we couldn't survive without each other.

His hand touched my cheek as we pulled apart.

"As much as I would want to just take you with me, I can't." I was horrified. We would have to be apart again?

"No, no, take me with you!" He just shook his head.

"I can't. And you can't try to follow me, you hear?" His eyes were stern with the clear message.  
I could just stare into his eyes before I shook my head and let it fall. How could I live without him, just waiting for my own death to come?

His fingers traveled to the back of my head and he pulled me closer before giving me a light kiss on my forehead.

"I will find you. I will be in a different figure, but you will meet me again. Once my life ends in that figure, we can finally be together again."

He let go of me and stepped back. I was shocked and I looked up to him and tried to reach him. My hand went through him.

I looked at him and I knew I must have looked scared. I saw him just smile a bit apologetically as he began to fade.

"Wait! How will I know its you?!" He smiled at this.

"You will know." That was the last he said before he disappeared completely.

I collapsed on the ground. He was gone again. I was staring at the empty space for a while, but then I felt a soft kiss on my cheek.

"_I love you.."_ The words sounded softly before the dream ended.

I woke up in the big bed like every morning.

I looked beside me only to find it empty.  
He wasn't there. He was... nowhere.

I laid back down and I wished that I would have never seen that dream. Why did he continue to do this to me? To give me false hope after all this time?

I then hear a knock on the window.

I just tried to sink into the pillow. Surely the sound would soon disappear. To my surprise, it didn't.

I then got up and sighed. I really didn't feel like talking to anyone. Especially someone who was throwing rocks or something at my window.

I then opened the curtains only to fall on the floor with shock.

Behind the glass was a being that I had never seen before.

It had a round face and a body similar to a cat's, but its tail was like a bird's and it had wings. It was definitely cute, but I had no idea what such creature was doing behind my window.

I then remembered the words I had heard in my dream.

"_I will find you. I will be in a different figure, but you will meet me again.-"_

Could it be?

I got on my feet and stared the figure directly in its eyes. It stared me back.

I figured there was no point in just staring, and I went to open the window.

As the figure saw its opportunity, it flew into the room and made a strange sound.  
It flew around the room before it flew on my back and climbed up on my shoulder.

For a moment I was afraid it would attack me, but it just sat down contently on my shoulder.

I continued to stare at it in wonder.

Then I softly lifted my hand towards it. I was happy to notice that it wouldn't attack me and so I petted its head. The creature purred.

I found my heart becoming light.

"It's... you right?" I asked it a bit breathlessly. The creature didn't answer me in any way, it just stayed on my shoulder.

Even though it was silent, I knew it was him. After all, this strange creature held his scent and his eyes.

–

A few days after I had met my love again in this strange form, I decided to embark on a journey.  
The town where I had lived most of my life served me no purpose anymore. I would lock all my memories there and I swore to never return again.  
I was going to start anew with this creature that had stayed me these few days, never leaving my side. It was him for sure. It was clear that he didn't have the memories of us, but it seemed like his sole purpose was to stay with me.

I didn't wish for him to live in the stuffed room with me and so I left.

I named him after my deceased love.  
With his help, every day was a bit easier and soon I was able to smile again.

I kept remembering the beautiful dream I had had and the words replayed in my mind every day.

"_-Once my life ends in that figure, we can finally be together again." _Knowing that, I wanted to give this small creature a good life together with me so I could reunite with my love with good conscience.

I smiled as the cute figure flew in the air around me, all excited as we had found a village in the mountains after many days of walking.

"Come on, let's go." I said to the creature, and it flew ahead of me, making a happy noise. I followed it silently, but the smile never left my face.

No more did the nightmares haunt me and the loss of his touch make me feel anxious and sad.

I had this one life which he cherished so very much and so I was going to cherish it too. I was going to live. And he would wait for me until my life left me.

I glanced up to the sky where I believed that he was.

"Can you see me? I'm going to live, just like you wanted." I told the skies. I didn't expect an answer, but a certain someone surely gave it.

The little flying being suddenly flew on my back and grabbed my jacket tightly before taking off.

I was flying. We flew with a speed I could never have imagined the little thing being capable of.  
The creature gave a happy sound.

My eyes grew wet then.

"Yeah, I get it. Thank you." I said trough my tears, "You're with me. You will always be with me."

And to the end of my days and beyond, I was with him.

–

**The whole idea of this little pet came from the series '07-ghost' where Mikage's soul finds a new place in this bunny-dragon creature. This is the same concept I guess.**

**Thank you for reading! I would really like to know what pairing you thought this was about.**


End file.
